clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Parties
Every month (With some exceptions), there is a party in Club Penguin. Parties notably change the theme of Club Penguin, such as Building's exterior and interior are changed and 1-5 Free items are handed out. Note that not all of these following, are parties, such as Coins for Change. The following are the names of the parties along with the Free item(s) associated with the party beneath it. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' * Beta Test Party :- Beta Tester Hat * Halloween Party :- Ghost Sheet * Server Testing Event :-The Bowtie :-Black Toque :-Pink Toque :-Red Sunglasses :-Blue Sunglasses *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Scarf '2006' * Winter Luau :-Red Hawaiian Lei * St. Patrick's Day :-St. Patrick's Day Hat :-Clover Pin * April Fool's Day :-Red Propeller Cap * Underground Member Party :-Miner's Helmet * Summer Kickoff Party :-Yellow Inflatable Duck :-Orange Water Wings :-Life Guard Whistle :-Blue Lei * Wild West Party :-Western Bandanna * Sports Party :-Blue Face Paint :-Red Face Paint :-Ice Skates * Lighthouse Grand Opening Party :-Lighthouse T-Shirt (750 coins) :-Red Toque * Club Penguin's 1st Anniversary :-1st Year Anniversary Party Hat * Halloween Party :-Wizard Hat * Color Party :-Green cape :-Lime green * Christmas Party :-Santa Beard :-Santa Hat :-Christmas Tree Pin (50 coins) 2007 * New Year Party :-No free item or pin * Winter Fiesta :-Maracas * Festival of Snow :-Ice Crown :-Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :-St. Patrick's Hat :-Pot o' Gold Pin * April Fool's Day :-Funny Face Glasses :-Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :-Sailor Hat :-Puffle Bandanna * Member Party (Cove) :-Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :-Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Kickoff Party :-Ice Cream Apron :-Blue Hawaiian Lei :-Green Inflatable Duck :-Flower Headdress :-Green Sunglasses * Waddle on Water Party :-Umbrella Hat :-Blue Water Wings * Camp Penguin :-Marshmallow stick :-Flashlight * Fall Fair :-Paddle Ball Pin All require tickets (At the prize shop) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Circus Pin (100 tickets) :-Teddy Bear Player Card Background (400 tickets) :-Cotton Candy (600 tickets) :-Paddle ball Toy (1500 tickets) :-Candy Necklace - (700 tickets) :-Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) (1000 tickets) * Club Penguin's 2nd Anniversary :-2nd Anniversary Hat * Halloween Party :-Pumpkin Basket :-Halloween Scarf (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Western Party :-Western Bandanna * Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Reindeer Antlers :-Christmas Scarf '2008' * Winter Fiesta Party :-Festive Maracas * Sub-Marine Party :-Yellow Snorkel :-Seashell Belt :-Anchor Pin :-Golden Wheel Pin * St.Patrick's Day :-Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat :-Book Pin * April Fool's Day :-Red Propeller Cap :-Swirly Glasses :-Crayon Pin * Pirate Party 2 :-Sailor Hat :-Treasure Chest Pin :-Red & Black Sailor Shirt :-Rockhopper's Key Pin * Medieval Party :-Squire Tunic (May 16-25) :-Goblet Pin (May 9-22) :-Anvil Pin (May 23-June 5) :-Wizard Hat (May 23-25) * Summer Kickoff Water Party :-Ice Cream Apron :-Yellow Inflatable Duck :-Shell Necklace * Music Jam :-Maracas :-Music Jam T-shirt All are member items :-V.I.P. Pass (100 coins) :-Electric Guitar (975 coins) :-Bass Guitar (850 coins) :-Drum Sticks (120 coins) :-Tuba (600 coins) :-Bass (750 coins) :-Drum (550 coins) :-Headphones (350 coins) All require 250 coins and have to have membership :-Flower T-shirt :-Cactus T-shirt :-Palm Tree T-shirt :-Guitar T-shirt :-Music Notes T-shirt :-Sparkle T-shirt * The Penguin Games :-Blue Face Paint :-Red Face Paint :-Gold Medal (Complete all events) * Fall Fair :-Lollipop Pin All require tickets (At the prize shop) :-Lollipop Candy (1000 tickets) :-Giant Green Sunglasses (1000 tickets) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Yellow Balloon Pin (100 tickets) :-Blue Cotton Candy (600 Tickets) :-Carousel Background (400 Tickets) :-Paddle Ball (1500 Tickets) All require tickets and membership :-Teddy Bear (2000 Tickets) :-Giant Yellow Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) :-Caramel Apples (800 Tickets) * Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary Party :-3rd Anniversary Party Hat :-Ice Cream Apron :-3rd Anniversary Cake Pin * Halloween Party 2008 :-Pumpkin Basket :-Giant Pumpkin Background (Complete scavenger hunt) :-Lantern (Members only) * Dig Up The Dojo :-Orange Miner's Helmet :-Snow Shovel Pin (November 7-20) * Dojo Re-opening :-Geta Sandals * Christmas Party :-Santa Hat :-Santa Beard '2009' * Dance-A-Thon (Members-only) :-Boombox * Winter Fiesta :-Mini Sombrero *Puffle Party :-Puffle Bandana Upcoming Parties * Rockhopper in Town? (February 27) :-Rockhopper's rare items * Festival Of Snow (March) * St. Patrick's Day (March 13-17) :-Clover Hat * April Fools Day :-Propeller Cap (Color Unknown) * Easter Egg Hunt :-Bunny Ears (Color Unknown) * Summer Party :-Inflatable Duck (Color Unknown) :-Lei (Colour Unknown) :-Ice Cream Apron :-Water Wings (Color Unknown) Category:Misc. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Parties